Don't trust him
by Psychic4you
Summary: Amy meets Shadow in the park and he tries to do something to her. Will she fall for him? Find out (anti) Shadamy to Sonamy


As another day starts in Mobius the people starts to get up and get ready for the day. In a small house on the country outside there lived a pink hedgehog with the name of Amy Rose. She's young adult hedgehog that has an love obsession to Sonic the hedgehog. She was again dreaming about him loving her. When she was done with her breakfast she cleaned the table, took her coat and went to the park.

When arriving she sit on a bench and she looked at adults with their children playing. She wished she got the same with Sonic but it would only be a dream. Suddenly a person spoke to her.

?: Hello Amy.

When she looked up she saw it was a black hedgehog with a red stripe and rings on his wrist. She knew this person, it's Shadow the hedgehog.

Amy: Hey Shadow, what's up?

Shadow: Well I've been watching you.

Amy: Oh yeah why?

Shadow: Well I sure like you a lot *seducing voice*

Amy: Euh Shadow are you alright? *uneasy*

She felt uncomfortable with his present. It was like he had an trail of lust in his eyes.

Shadow: Of course I am. What's wrong? *seducing voice*

Amy: You really creep me out.

Suddenly he got next to Amy and put his hand around her.

Amy: Shadow get your hand of me!

Shadow: *push her on the bench* Oh no I don't. I've been waiting for this too long. I still wonder why Sonic didn't do this to you.

Amy: Shadow what the heck are you planning? *scared*

Shadow: heheheh

Shadow started to open the buttons of her dress. Amy realize what he's trying to do. He going to …. No oh no he will not do that! Amy summon her hammer and smash Shadow in the head. Shadow fell of her.

Shadow: Euh! You stupid girl! D:

Amy: You will not do 'that' with me Shadow! D:

Shadow: Oh don't worry I will get what I want! Chaos spear!

Shadow threw his chaos spears to Amy and it was a direct hit to her.

Amy: AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWW

Shadow than chaos blast her to the ground again. But this time he'd also tied her hands with some other chaos stuff. Amy now was helpless.

Amy: HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!

Amy screamed for help but none was there. They all fleet from the fight that was going on. Amy would lose the most precious thing she had to an dumbass faker.

On the edge of the city a blue hedgehog ran like he'd always did. This hedgehog is named Sonic the hedgehog. As hero of Mobius he had an hard job keeping Mobius save but with his friends, he succeed barely. He was checking the city for crimes but it looked like none happened on the moment, he hears rumors about girl getting 'touched' on special places.

Sonic: Hmmmmmmm looks like everything here is also clear

?: HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!

When Sonic heard the female voice calling for help he speed to the scene. There he's witnessing one most terrible deed anyone could do to females. And what's more ironically, he knows the two persons. Sonic speeds over to the scene and kicks Shadow hard in the face.

Sonic: Shadow you f… faker. What the hell are you thinking?

Shadow: Me? I'm just having a little bit of fun. What's the matter with you?

Sonic: You want to r… her? *angry voice*

Shadow: Problem with it?

Sonic: I'll show you!

Sonic and Shadow got into an intense fight. Sonic punching and kicking Shadow like a man, while Shadow the faker used his cheating chaos abilities. Sonic has no problems with dodging his poorly attacks and used his spin-dash to saw at Shadow. Shadow being weaker used again a fake chaos move, this time chaos blast. Sonic being fast as usual knew that this attack would hurt Amy. As the hero got onto Amy to cover her from the blast. The blast hits Sonic's back and the pain came all over him. Amy being surprised that Sonic protected her couldn't help her but crying for his safety. When the blast was over Sonic had weak eyes over looking at her. He was defeated from this faker. He proved too strong. Sonic fell aside from her.

Amy: Sonic! *scared, crying looking at him*

Sonic: A…A…Amy… run…run

Amy: No I'm not leaving you!

Shadow: Theh serves the bleu one.

Amy was in a rage mode on that moment. She's became so angry, her hammer grew at least 10 times as usual.

Amy: Shadow …. You'll pay for what you did to my Sonic!

Shadow: Well I'm not don….. *being smashed from Amy's hammer*

Amy: I'll make you feel what I feel! D:

Amy started to smash the real black faker in all the weak spots a boy can have. Shadow tried to attack back but it was useless. Everything he'd does fails.

Amy: This one is for Sonic!

Amy smashing him for the last time in his face making him flying into the air. Now we'd see the faker flying to somewhere far away from her.

Amy: AND DON'T COME BACK!

She screamed at him but he couldn't hear it. Amy went back to Sonic that's been beaten up. She cried for him she didn't want to lose her crush. Even if he doesn't love her she does love him. She laid down on his not moving body and cried for him to return to her. She called an ambulance and when they arrive they took Sonic with them. Amy stays with Sonic until he wakes up again from his comma. Yes Shadow did much damage to Sonic but also Amy. She cried on his bed.

Amy: Please Sonic! Please don't leave me….. I need you, I love you *crying*

Sonic: uuuuh…..uuuuuuuuhhhhhh

Amy: Sonic? *looking surprised with tears in her eyes*

Sonic: Amy ….?

Amy: OH SONIC! *hugs him deadly*

Sonic: A….A…Amy can't ….. breath…..

Amy lets him go being a bit shy from what she did. She doesn't knows her own strength sometimes.

Amy: Sorry Sonic

Sonic: It's ….. It's okay

Amy: Oh Sonic, I thought I lost you *hugs him gently this time*

Sonic: was it that bad?

Amy: Yes, for me it was.

Sonic: auw Amy, that's sweet of you.

Amy: No problem Sonic, I know you don't love me but … I love you.

Amy knew Sonic's feelings, still she didn't gave up hope. She told him her feelings because she knows that she only can love him.

Sonic: Who'd said I don't love you?

Amy: Wai… what?

Sonic: Amy I do love you. I've ….. I've always have, I just ….. didn't knew…. how to tell you *blushes but also ashamed*.

Amy: You …. You mean that?

Sonic: I do Amy, with all the heart I have

Amy: Oh Sonic! *hugs him again and kiss his lips for the first time*

Sonic: *Kiss back*

Amy and Sonic got fireworks going off in their head. The newly couple kissed for at least 30 minutes and when they broke they wished to kiss again but at last the doctor came to check on Sonic. Sonic had to stay in the hospital for at least 7 days. But with Amy visiting him every day he managed to do it.

*1 year later*

Sonic and Amy lived together happily going on adventures together and spent as much time they could get. Amy always wanted to join Sonic on adventures an now her wish was finally heard. Sonic and Amy slept together and Sonic (unlike some certain faker) was gently with Amy. He never cheat like people claimed him. He wasn't annoyed with Amy presents. Heck he's glad actually he has company on his adventures.

*2 years later*

Sonic and Amy still lived together as boyfriend x girlfriend. Although Amy wished to be married she didn't mind it. Still she hoped Sonic would propose one day but right now she wanted to enjoy all the moment with Sonic she could.

Shadow was now a total criminal, yes the government always found him dangerous and now he'd actually proved them right. Shadow was number one priority and with a long battle against the black faker, they finally could capture him. Shadow being charged for all his crimes was sentenced to jail. Once he was in a special cell they locked him up and threw away the key. He could rot for his ultimate faking life in his cell.

*1 year later*

Sonic did the impossible. He got it over his heart to finally marry Amy Rose. Yes after a long time off convincing he finally give in Amy's wish. He married Amy Rose that had tears in her eyes on the day of her wedding. Sonic became truly her husband and life would only become better with each day that flies by. Amy Rose was glad she finally had the person she wished for the most as her husband. Sonic the hedgehog.


End file.
